


The Immortal Rose

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, Vampire Knight, original poetry
Genre: Anime, Dark, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Love, Manga, Other, Poetry, Romance, friend, poem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal Rose

The rose bends down and takes in the sustenance.

The thorns embed themselves so close to my heart.

Filling my soul with immortal poison.

Giving me life.

Planting me among the garden of an awakened and aware eternity.

Where I will live and flourish among the beautiful rose and his courtiers.


End file.
